Alternate paths
by Melissa98
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 9. Ezra And Kanan are captured by the Inquisitor. Ezra is taken to a moon of Trandosa where his is told to find a Kyber crystal by any means necessary otherwise he will be trapped there forever. He also faces the threat of bounty hunters trying to kill him. Meanwhile, the crew on the ghost work to find Ezra and Kanan and acquire new help along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate path**

**Well, I thought the inquisitor was an idiot in episode 9 so I wrote this in a couple of hours as a one shot for what should've/could've happened.**

Everything was going smoothly. The inquisitor had followed them according to plan and Kanan had managed to get Ezra to open up and forgive his old friend. He thought that everything would go smoothly.

How naïve.

As Kanan fought the inquisitor he kept trying to think of new tactics to defeat him. At one point even drawing his blaster, but the inquisitor just toyed with him. The second Kanan even reached for it the Inquisitor used the force and took it in his own hand.

Kanan then charged at the Inquisitor with his lightsaber. The Inquisitor smiled and threw the gun into the air. But it didn't hit the ground. With ease the Inquisitor held back the Jedi even to the point of only using one hand.

"My my. You're relying on anger to try and defeat me? I thought you were a Jedi." The Inquisitor managed to force Kanen back a few feet and then, using the force again, the Inquisitor quickly lowered the suspended blaster into his hand and took aim.

"Kanan!" Ezra had felt Kanan's presence weaken. He stopped controlling the creatures and turned to the fight. Kanan was grasping his right shoulder, his lights saber lying on the ground. The Inquisitor was smiling sadistically and turned to Ezra.

Ezra waisted no time. He ran over to Kanan's side, grabbed his light saber and stood in front of Kanan's to protect him.

"Ezra," Kanan said while panting. The blood was starting to drench parts of his clothes. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" Ezra responded. "Your suppose to teach me the ways of the force right? Can't have you getting yourself killed just when things started to get interesting." The Inquisitor laughed at this and took a step towards the boy. Ezra pointed the lightsaber at him.

"Stay back!" He said sternly. The Inquisitor smiled and using the force, took the lightsaber out of Ezra's hand. Suspending the blaster in the air like he did before.

"Oh but I'm afraid I can't do that." The Inquisitor responded and stabbed the blue lightsaber into the ground so he could hold the blaster again.

"In fact, I believe it's time we end Jedi and Padawan once and for all." The Inquisitor shot another round only this time directed at Ezra. Kanen's managed to move in front of him in time though and took the shot to the side of his chest.

"KANAN!" Ezra yelled. Kanan had fallen to the ground at this point.

"Run... Ez..." Kanan's couldn't finish his sentence before he passed out. Ezra couldn't stay by his side for long, for the Inquisitor stood above him, still smiling sadistically as he threw the blaster onto the ground and picked up the blue lightsaber again.

Ezra tried to run but the only place to go to was a cliff. He kept backing up and for further intimidation, the Inquisitor dragged both lightsabers on the ground. Ezra had no where to go.

"Your devotion to your master is admirable but it will not save you. Nothing can." Ezra tried to climb over some rocks but the Inquisitor just force-pushed him almost off the edge.

"Get back!" Ezra yelled as he stood up.

"Ah yes. Good good! Unleash your fear..." The Inquisitor began to laugh. "You're much more wise than your pathetic excuse for a master." The Inquisitor pointed his lightsaber at Ezra. "I will teach you what your master could not."

"You don't have anything to teach me!" Ezra yelled.

"The darkness, it's to strong for you. It will swallow you up."

"No..." Ezra looked back at Kanan. The Inquisitor's smile grew.

"Your master will die." He said.

"No..."

"Your friends will die and everything you hoped for, will be lost. This is how the story ends." Ezra clenched his fist together. And focused on one thing and one thing only, defeating him.

"NO!" He yelled. His hands were now open and looked as though they were lifting something large up. The pebbles around the two began to rise and even Kanan woke up from his black out. He managed to move his head and see Ezra do the unthinkable.

"Ezra... No..." He said as he reached his hand out to him. This was all his fault. Ezra was now engulfing himself in darkness in order to protect him.

Ezra had summoned what appeared to be the strongest of the creatures and had him at his beck and call. The Inquisitor was shocked to say the least.

_Perhaps this child is more powerful than I anticipated. Still, he can't control his power. Nevertheless he will be a worthy edition to the dark side._

Ezra casted his hand in the direction of the Inquisitor and the beast went after him. However afterwards, passed out right next to the cliff.

Meanwhile, the Inquisitor, having gotten over the shock of how much power the boy had displayed, thew the blue lightsaber to the side, in favor of his own, and, while gripping the red lightsaber with both hands tightly, charged at the beast. He then slid under it and stabbed it in what he hopped was the heart. The animal screeched loudly and fell beside the Inquisitor.

He walked slowly to Ezra and stared down at the sleeping boy. He retract his lightsaber and placed it on his back. Then, he picked up Ezra and threw the boy over his shoulder.

Kanan watched helplessly as this occurred. The storm troopers had managed to fight off the rest of the smaller creatures and we're now approaching him. The Inquisitor walked over as well. Kanan glared at him.

"Sir what's should we do with him?" Asked one of the storm troopers. The Inquisitor pondered what to do before coming up with a suitable solution.

"We will take him into custody and to Corasaunt. There he will be tried for treason against the empire."

"And what about the boy?" The Inquisitor smiled.

"I believe that I am in need of an apprentice. Besides he's young enough to be molded into the perfect dark knight."

"You won't get away with this." Kanan broke in. The Inquisitor glared at Kanan and then turned to the storm trooper.

"You may proceed. However have a medical droid operate on his chest wound when we return to the star destroyer."

"But sir..."

"We need to make an example of this Jedi. When he is found guilty of treason it will show the Galaxy who the true heroes are."

Kanan was carried to the small imperial ship by two storm troopers. There was a small cell aboard the ship and Kanan had his hands cuffed behind his back, and was thrown into the cell. Ezra on the other hand, was cuffed and instead strapped into one of the seats on the ship. When everyone was boarded, they took off.

In his pain, Kanan tried to use the force to communicated with Ezra since he knew he didn't have much time left.

_Ezra... Ezra can you hear me?_

"Kanan?" Ezra whispered as he slightly opened his eyes. He was still utterly exhausted from what he did earlier.

_Shh... Don't talk. Listen to me. We've been captured by the Inquisitor. I won't be with you soon so you have to promise me you'll stay strong and not fall into the dark side._

"Where are you-"

"Shut up kid." One of the storm troopers sitting next to him said.

_I'm proud of you Ezra. You've learned so much and overcome even more. Now you must live on. I wish I could've taught you so much more. Your power was growing faster than I could keep up with. Forgive me for not being a better master. I-_

"Don't say that." Ezra whispered. "You're a great-"

"I said shut up!" The storm trooper yelled. The Inquisitor, who had been at the front of the ship, helping with the navigation turned around and walked over to the two.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked. The storm trooper, now shaken with fear, couldn't respond.

"I asked, what was the problem?" The storm trooper gulped.

"Well sir," he said while pointing at the still half awake Ezra, "the prisoner keeps talking to himself." The Inquisitor looked curiously at the boy.

"Don't go..." Ezra whispered. "I need you to teach me how to become a Jedi." The Inquisitor realized what was happening and walked over to Kanan's cell.

Kanan managed to turn his beaten form when he sensed the Inquisitor's presence come closer. The Inquisitor glared at him and sent a small but deadly wave of the force at Kanan's mind. Kanan began gripping his head and and try to shake the pain away.

_Stop interfering. You'll only make it harder for the boy when he sees your death broadcasted all over the galaxy._

_Leave Ezra out of this. He's just a kid._

_So that's the boy's name. Unfortunately I can't for you see he shows great potential. It would be a shame to waist it._

_You won't-_

"I've grown tired of your constant ramblings." The Inquisitor raised Kanan up and began to choke him.

"Perhaps I should just kill you here?" Kanan was flailing his arms trying to fight back, but he was too weak to even use the Jedi mind trick. "No that wouldn't be right. You need to die in front of the masses as the imperial march plays. Who knows? We might make it a tradition to kill Jedi and other traitors the day after empire day."

The Inquisitor let go and dropped Kanan to the ground, leaving him gasping for air and slowly blacking out.

_Ezra... I am happy that I was able to call you my padawan..._

"Kanan?"Ezra asked, now completely awake. He opened his eyes more and saw his surroundings. He tried to stand up but noticed he was strapped into a seat next to a storm trooper. He began frantically jerking.

"Kanan? Kanan!" He yelled. The Inquisitor rushed back to Ezra and quickly used the force to nock him out again. He didn't want the boy lashing out again because he couldn't control his power. The Inquisitor slowly walked up to the pilot and looked at the approaching imperial star cruiser. He knew that with the boy, things would change for the empire. Things would change indeed.

**So yeah that was my one shot. Like my apprentice fanfic for ultimate spiderman if enough people like it I'll continue it. But as it stands I have no plans on writing anymore than this. All I wanted to do was prove that the writers were idiots for making the Inquisitor come across as an idiot. (So your telling me that the first thing you do when confronted by a gigantic creature is to swing your lightsaber around before yelling at it to make the thing go away? Why not forced choke it or, you know, KILL IT?) If I misspelled anything it's because I rushed this out after a couple of hours because I wanted to get the idea out of my head as soon as possible.**

**UPDATE: picture is from Ezra-The-Rebel's deviantart page. Go check it out it's awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate paths chapter 2

**I was originally not going to continue this, but with the support, and a strike of inspiration, I have an idea. Though a fair warning, I'm going to talk about ships going to certain planets and low and behold, there isn't an updated Star Wars map with Lothal on it. (Or at least one I can find.) -_- So ****if you understand how Star Wars travel works and complain that Lothal is no where near the specific planet mentioned, I could not find a Star Wars Galaxy map with Lothal on it. (Seriously I spent almost an hour staring at Star Wars maps. I was getting a headache)**

**Also, I'm calling back to The clone wars with this.**

* * *

><p>"I have returned, master." The Inquisitor said.<p>

"And we're you successful?" His master answered

"Yes. I captured the Jedi and his padawan."

"Good. I want the Jedi brought to corasuant immediately."

"It will be done."

"Send the boy with the others."

"Yes my lord."

"This will be his test. If he impresses us then he will be a worth apprentice for you. However if he fails to accomplish this, we will have no choice but to leave him."

"Very well my lord. I will see you by tomorrow I hope."

"I look forward to it." His master shut off the hologram.

"Soon boy you will see the true power of the dark side."

* * *

><p>"They should've been back by now." Zeb said as he slouched on the couch.<p>

"I'm worried too." Sabine said as she sat down next to him. Hera stood against the wall.

"We'll go check on them tomorrow. Although, we can't jump to conclusions on what's been going on." Hera walked over to them and turned on the imperial hollownet.

"What are you doing?" Zeb asked.

"Gall Trayvis usually broadcasts around this time. Maybe he has some information regarding what the empire is planning."

"And Fulcrum doesn't?" Sabine asked sarcastically. Hera smiled.

"Well, Fulcrum didn't have anything new to feed me when I dropped off Zibo."

"So we're just sitting ducks until they get back?" Zeb asked.

"Pretty much." Hera answered. Just then, the empire broadcast was interrupted and the picture of Gall Travis appeared. Everyone stared at the display.

"Greetings. This is former senator in exile Gall Travis, coming to you with a reminder that the empire applies the term, 'insurgent' to anyone who dares to defy their tyranny. Such as some very courageous souls on Lothal. To those rebels, I have a message. The sun may have set on the old republic, but a new age of freedom can be won if we are brave enough to fight for it today. See you soon my friends."

"And so in other news..."

They four sat there. Sabine and Zeb were smiling while Hera was calculating.

"He's coming to Lothal." Zeb and Sabine and Zeb looked at Hera.

"Are you serious?" Sabine asked. Hera nodded.

"Whenever he mentions a planet its usually the next one he goes to."

"How come the empire hasn't caught on?" Zeb asked.

"I said _usually_." Hera answered. "Travis is smart enough to know they'll catch on if he goes to every planet he mentions."

"So the question is, if he does come to Lothal, where and when should we meet?" Hera stroked her chin for a few minutes.

"Well, it's almost one hundred hours so I assume he means technically today at sunset. The only question is, is where. His messages are meant to only be noticed by the natives. Oh if only we had Ezra here."

"Speaking of the kid, when are those two suppose to be back?" Zeb asked.

"Relax Zeb." Hera said. "If they aren't back by, seven hundred hours then we'll go after them."

"What about the senator?" Sabine asked.

"I'm afraid he'll have to wait if Kanan and Ezra take more time than expected."

"That makes sense. So meet back here in six hours?" Sabine asked. The other two nodded while Chopper just sat in the background.

* * *

><p>"Agent Kallus, are you sure this plan will work?"<p>

"Of course I'm sure. Now that the Inquisitor has the Jedi and his padawan, it should be child's play to catch the rest."

"And if this plan of yours fails?"

"Then our rat will stay with them for a while. When that happens we can set up another plan to catch them all."

"You really have thought this through."

"I've been careless with my previous attempts to catch them. This time though it will be different."

"I wish you luck."

* * *

><p><em>"I will teach you what your master could not." The Inquisitor said as Ezra backed up closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Ezra was afraid. Kanan was down and the Inquisitor had Kanan's lightsaber. Even so, Ezra stood defiantly and stared at the Inquisitor in the same light.<em>

_"You don't have anything to teach me!" He yelled. The Inquisitor threw Kanan's lightsaber to the side and held out his hand. It looked as though he was choking someone. Ezra flew into the air and felt an invisible hand choking him. The Inquisitor laughed and moved the flailing Ezra so he was over the black abyss._

_"The darkness will swallow you up." the. Inquisitor said while grinning, "Whether you want it to or not." The Inquisitor lowered his hand and Ezra fell. As he fell, his own screams were drowned out by demented laughter._

"Gha!" Ezra yelled as he jerked up. He saw that he was laying in sand on a strange beach with rocks and debris everywhere around him. He was also for some strange reason in a cadet uniform. Out of the corner of his eye between some rocks, he saw _him. _The Inquisitor with a ship right behind him.

"_You..._" Ezra said. He felt his blood boiling. The Inquisitor smiled.

"Enjoying your surroundings Ezra Bridger?" The inquisitor asked. Ezra's eyes widened in confusion.

"How do you-"

"Your master was very informative, not to mention all the information the Empire has at its disposal." Ezra gritted his teeth.

"Where am I?" Ezra asked. "What do you want from me?"

"You are on one of the moons of Trandosa. You have one goal and one goal only. Find a kyber crystal at any means necessary and meet me here in one month."

"What am I going to do for food?" Ezra asked. The inquisitor smiled.

"That's your problem not mine." He answered.

"So you're just going to leave me here to die?" Ezra asked. The inquisitor shook his head.

"I told you already. You have one goal. Find the kyber crystal at any cost. Then, in one months time, I will return to this very beach and if you have the crystal, I will take you off this planet and make you my apprentice. If you die it won't affect me in the slightest. You're life is expendable boy. Get use to it."

"You never mentioned that!" Ezra yelled.

"Oh I didn't? It must have slipped my mind."

"I'll never join you." The Inquisitor chuckled.

"Then enjoy a miserable existence hiding from the hunters."

"Hunters?" The inquisitor smiled.

"Oh you don't know? The Transdosans love to capture people from all across the galaxy and drop them off here. Then they hunt them down and are killed as a, 'right of passage' for their sons and daughters to become bounty hunters."

Ezra sat in defeat. Everything he had grown accustomed to had slipped through his fingers and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew his fate yet stood up strong and stared the Inquisitor down.

"I will find that kyber crystal, but I won't become your apprentice."

"Oh? A kyber crystal is pretty useless unless it's powering something. And even then the one I've hidden for you is very small and could only power a lightsaber."

"Those things can power lightsabers?" Ezra asked. The inquisitor nodded. Ezra looked at the rusted wreckage next to him and smiled.

"You've waisted enough of my time boy." The inquisitor said, interrupting Ezra's thought process. The inquisitor turned around and walked onto the ship.

"Enjoy your stay." The inquisitor said as he looked back at Ezra when he entered the ship. Ezra didn't try to follow. He knew the Inquisitor would only use the force to send him back. Instead he simply watched as the ship took off and left the moon.

"I thought he'd never leave." A new, feminine voice came from behind Ezra turned around and saw a girl with dark skin and black hair in a ponytail emerge from the forest. Her clothes barely looked like a cadet uniform for it was covered in dirt and was torn in the shoulder where you'd find the empire's symbol and in other places though not as big. Her black boots were intact though. Ezra looked at her up and down trying to understand why she was even there. She eventually reached him and reached out her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Ezra hesitated at first, but eventually took her hand.

"I'm fine." He lied. She frowned and stomped on the sand.

"I can't believe he brought another one." She lamented and continued to kick the sand. Meanwhile, Ezra stood in confusion.

"There are more people brought here?" He asked. She stopped kicking the sand and nodded.

"He takes cadets at random and drops them off here. All he tells us is where we are and that our only way off this death trap is to get a kyber crystal he's hidden here." Ezra nodded.

"So what's your name?" She asked. Ezra paused.

"Dev." The girl smiled.

"Cool. Mine's Dhara." She said.

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Dhara walked towards the forest and motioned Ezra to follow. He obliged though found it difficult walking on the various trees and vines.

"So, um... How many others are there?" Ezra asked as he tried to balance on a very long and thick branch. Dhara smiled at Ezra's struggle.

"We're spread out across this area and we only really meet when there's a lot of a hunters out. We help each other out and leave."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"Because that's how things are." Dhara answered angrily effectively silencing Ezra for the rest of the trip.

The two climbed a long vine that curved upward and lead to a huge hole in the vast forest of vines. When inside, Ezra couldn't see anything until Dhara started up a fire. He then noticed the entire hole was made up of various vines, trees, and tree branches. There were even spots high up where you could sit though besides that the only not worthy thing was that the fire was on a pan verses on the ground. That was probably for the best.

Ezra sat down next to the fire and Dhara took a spot large enough to have someone lay down above and across from him. She then turned away from Ezra.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." She said.

"Why?" Ezra asked. "Can't we just wait here and see if anyone comes for us."

"No one is coming for us." Dhara answered angrily. "The empire dropped us off here and unless those rebels show up, there's no way we're getting off this planet."

"Unless we get a kyber crystal." Dhara turned around and looked down at Ezra.

"Listen Dev, we know where it is."

"Then why haven't you..."

"The last time we tried to go after it, almost all of us died. No one wants to risk their lives on something like that anymore so we're just going to stay in hiding."

"But why not stay here all the time?"

"The hunters will track us. You can't stay in one place for too long. They love going after cadets. I heard the Inquisitor pays them for every cadet that they kill." She pointed at Ezra's clothes. "I suggest you cover that in dirt before you go out tomorrow. You'll be spotted if you don't blend in." Ezra nodded but didn't put any dirt on, he decided to save that for tomorrow.

"Dhara, where is the crystal?" Ezra asked. Dhara didn't answer. And Ezra laid back onto one of the vines and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Kid! Where are you?"<em>

_"MOVE!"_

_"You..."_

_"Ezra! Kannan!"_

_"I see you've made yourself a lightsaber. No matter I..."_

_"I will make you suffer..."_

_"It's no use they're gone."_

_"RUN FASTER YOU IDIOT!"_

_"for all the lives you've ruined..."_

_"His parents..."_

_"You will be my first of many."_

_"Tortured..."_

_"He's not here."_

_"DIE!"_

_"and destroyed."_

_"Ezra?"_

_"Please find my br..."_

_"You will die a swift death."_

_"Wait, you're..."_

_"Do you have it?"_

_"For I have something you lack. Mercy."_

_"You traitor..."_

_"Congratulations..."_

_"The last thing you will ever see is the face of a boy staring down at a monster."_

_"Ezra don't do this!"_

_"My Apprentice."_

**Authors notes: I've done it! After leaving on a note where I didn't think I could add on, I added on! Though, I do apologize to those who expected something else and to the others who wanted this chapter out quicker. Inspiration comes in spirts my friends.**

**Anyway, after watching the three new episodes and then going back to something I saw in the clone wars this just seemed right. If you hate it I understand. You can unfavorite the story but this is where I wanted to go with it after dosing high on Star Wars cartoons. I hope you guys like it and stick with me to see what else I have in store for this story.**

**Also, if it's not too much trouble, please tell me if I screw up on any Star Wars lore. Unfortunately I don't have that much knowledge outside of the movies and some of the cartoons. Thank you.**

**READ IF YOU WANT MY OPINIONS ON THE THREE NEW EPISODES.**

**10: How does Ezra know what yoda sounds like? Other than that, meh.**

**11: five words and one letter. What a waist of Billy D.**

**12: better, but the twist was way too fucking obvious.**


End file.
